Thirteenth Birthdays
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Naruto Fanfic, Canon. Di ulang tahun yang ke 13, ninja-ninja muda di konoha akan mendapat hal yang akan mengubah hidup mereka selamanya Apakah itu?. kumpulan Oneshot dari cerita masing-masing karakter. Updated: Tenten.. Slight Rape, Ankoten, Tenneji.
1. Prolog

Anoo….. Maaf ya, gara2 lagi masa ujian, gw jadi nggak bisa mengumpulkan niat ngelanjutin fict2 yang serius.... (Bilang aja males... *disepak)

Jadi sekarang ide gajebo yang tiba2 gw dapet setelah melihat beberapa fanfict Naruto bhs Inggris akan gw coba keluarkan

Disclaimer:

Semua karakter di sini adalah hak cipta dari Masashi Kishimoto...

Ide cerita adalah kebutuhan dalam kehidupan yang gw bikin versi Naruto-nya

NB: Semua chapter di fanfict ini tidak berhubungan satu sama lain. Bisa dibaca secara tidak berurutan sesuai kemauan. Anggap aja kumpulan oneshot ^_^

* * *

**Tiga Belas**

**Prolog**

Di desa komoha yang damai dan tentram. Di situlah ninja-ninja muda berlatih untuk menambah kemampuan bertarung dan menjalankan misinya.

Mereka juga belajar tentang untuk menambah wawasan perninjaan dan wawasan umum mereka.

**Tetapi...**

.......

Saat berulang tahun yang ke tiga belas, mereka akan mendapat pengalaman yang "sedikit berbeda".

Inilah hasil wawancara kepada para Elite Jounin kita tentang ulang tahun mereka yang ke tiga belas:

**Gai: **(sambil memasang muka ketakutan) "Tidaaakkkkk...... Jangan Ingakan aku soal Ituuuuu!!!!!!"

**Kakashi: **(blushing). "Surga...."

**Anko: **(sambil melet-melet) "Khu...khu...khu.... Sluuurrppp..." (kelihatannya membayangkas sesuatau yang....)

**Asuma & Kurenai: **(dengan muka yang memerah karena pas diwawancara mereka lagi berduaan) "No comment!!"

**Yamato: **"Ngg... Karena aku lahir dari percobaan orochimaru, aku mendapat itu tidak saat berusia tiga belas, tetapi agak telat." (swt....)

..........

...........

Yak......

Di saat ninja muda Konoha menginjak usia mereka yang ke tiga belas, itu adalah saat-saat yang akan merubah hidup ninja muda di Konoha untuk selamanya.

Sebab saat itulah....

Mereka...........

Mendapatkan.........

............

...............

Pendidikan Seksual mereka secara resmi...............

.........................

...........................

dan ini adalah cerita tentang ninja-ninja muda di konoha saat mereka "mendapatkannya"  


* * *

Wew........

Gajebo yah?

Selanjutnya silahkan pilih chapter sesuai keinginan kalian....

Setiap Chapter itu tidak berhubungan kok..... ;D

R&R ya.... :p


	2. Neji

Disclaimer: Karakter yang bersangkutan sudah menjadi hak cipta Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Neji **

**(setting: Sebelom Chuunin Exam)**

"Haihhhhh....." Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga belas ini Neji merasa sedikit aneh.

Teman-temannya tidak ada yang berubah, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka mengucapkan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' seperti biasa.

Tetapi, ada yang aneh pada tatapan orang-orang dewasa.

Saat Hinata dan Hanabi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dia sempat melirik ke arah Hiashi yang hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa. Dia memang pendiam, tetapi tatapan matanya berbeda dengan biasanya. Itu adalah tatapan...... Kasihan?

Bahkan saat Tim-nya memberikan ucapan selamat, dia bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dari Guru Gai. Tatapannya seolah berkata "Yang tabah ya...."

"..... !!!!!" Neji terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasakan beberapa aura yang tak terasa sebelumnya. _"Bahaya.... Musuh ada beberapa orang, semuanya level Jounin.... Harus kabur mencari pertolongan!!!"_

"_Byakugan!!!" _Tetapi belum sempat byakugan aktif seluruhnya, pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

............

.............

"APA APAAN INI!?!?!?!" Neji yang baru saja tersadar langsung memberontak ketika menyadari dia sudah terikat dengan erat di sebuah kursi dalam sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi peralatan audio-visual yang sangat modern. Tetapi sepertinya efek dari obat yang dipakai untuk membiusnya masih ada... Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan Chakra-nya.

"Jadi... Gai.... Kau yakin menyerakan ini padaku?" Tanya seorang pria yang mukanya nyaris tertutup karena masker dan Konoha-Headband yang membungkus mukanya.

"Yah, tentu saja, Kakashi.... Kau kan berpengalaman dalam mengurus ninja-ninja Jenius?" Kata Maito Gai. Ada sedikit keprihatinan di suaranya.

"Jadi tolong ya...." Kata seorang ninja berjanggut tipis sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Awas kalau macam-macam!" Ancam seorang kunoichi berambut hitam dan bermata merah.

Akhirnya jounin-jounin tadi pun keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Neji di dalam ruangan berdua dengan jounin yang dipanggil dengan nama Kakashi tadi.

"Neji.... Seorang jenius dari Klan Hyuuga." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan, " Tak hanya dalam kemampuan ninja, tapi kau juga katanya memiliki pengetahuan umum yang sangat tinggi."

"A... Apa maumu?" Neji mulai merasakan ketakutan. Sejenius-jeniusnya dia, dia tahu kalau saat ini dia tak akan mampu menghadapi seorang Elite-Jounin, lebih-lebih Kakashi yang termasuk top-four dari Elite Jounin muda di Konoha (tahu kan sisanya siapa? ;p )

"Saat ini kau menginjak usia ke tiga belas. Kau tahu kan itu adalah usia yang mengubah hidup seorang ninja di Konoha? Menurutmu kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"I... Itu Cuma Rumor kan?"

"Tidak... untuk sebagian besar ninja, itu adalah kenyataan."

"........ glek......." Neji mulai berdoa.

"Yah.... To the point aja, percuma basa-basi sama seorang jenius yang suka sok-cool"

"I... Iya.... Tu-de-poin aja...." Kata Neji yang sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Jadi Usia tiga belas tahun itu....."

(masukin suara-suara dramatis veris kalian sendiri :d )

"Adalah saat seorang ninja muda mendapattkan pendidikan seksual." Kata Kakashi sangat to the point.

"Baiklah.... Aku tak suka mengajarkan sesuatu yang sudah kamu ketahui. Jadi aku akan menguji sejauh pengetahuanmu dulu...." "Apa itu SEX?" tanya kakashi sangat to-the-point.

"_Ga- Gawat.... Aku tak pernah membuka-buka buku seperti itu... Apa kata dunia kalo ninja ganteng, jenius, dan cool seperti aku membaca buku tentang sex." _ Batin Neji yang sekarang menyesal karena dia tidak membaca buku tentang sex yang pernah dia temui. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan dengan penuh kepasrahan, "Ti- tidak tahu..."

"Ahh.... ini parah...." Keluh Kakashi yang menyadari kalau dia harus memulai semuanya dari awal.

'klik!' Remote di tangan Kakashi dipencet, layar pun memulai adegannya.

"Oh iya Neji..." Lanjut Kakashi, "Karena kau ingin yang to the point, Jadi aku pilihkan video yang paling Extrim, hehehe." Kakashi tertawa nakal.

"_TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!" _Tangis batin Neji

**Sex Education for Dummy who think Himself as Genius**

Film pun dimulai

**Bab 1: Anatomi tubuh Pria dan Wanita**

**......**

**.........**

_"Te-ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira.... Malahan... mulai menjadi menarik.."_

Neji yang tadinya gemetaran sampai tujuh skala Richter saat video menunjukkan tentang anatomi Pria, menjadi tenang saat video sudah memasuki bagian tentang tubuh wanita. (dasar mesum XD )

.........

Setengah jam kemudian

**Bab 1,5: Organ Reproduksi**

**.........**

**.......**

**Bab 2: Bagaimana Sperma masuk ke dalam Ovum**

**.........**

**............**

"_Ohh.... Jadi begitu caranya...." _Neji menyimak dengan penuh perhatian. Tak mempedulikan kerah bajunya yang sudah berwarna merah-kehitaman karena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

...........

...........

Akhirnya 2 Jam pun berlalu

.........

.........

'Krieeekkk.... Blam!' Neji keluar dari ruang video, dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari Gai.

"Nejiii!!!!!!! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Gai bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja." Kakashi yang menjawab, "Dia sangat _antusias _dengan pelajarannya kok." Matanya menunjukkan kalau dia tersenyum.

..........

Neji pun pulang dengan dengan langkah gontai yang disebabkan kehilangan darah.

"Neji kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Katanya di usia ke tiga belas kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang merubah hidup. Benarkah itu?"

Kedua rekan se-tim nya menyambut dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"I, iya Tenten, benar.... Ta, tapi tenang saja...." Mukanya memerah mengingat _pelajaran _yang diterimanya tadi. "Se-sekarang biarkan aku beristirahat... aku mau.... Bersemedi." Neji melanjutkan dengan tergagap-gagap. Dia pun peri dengan diiringi tatapan kedua temannya yang sekarang seperti berkata otak-dia-baik-baik-saja kan?

Di dekat rumahnya tiba-tiba Neji menyadari sebuah toko bertuliskan "Materi Visual Dewasa" dia pun berhenti dan menimbang-nimbang.

"_Tak ada kata terlalu banyak untuk belajar." _Batinnya sambil melangkah masuk ke toko tersebut.

* * *

Yaayyyy..... Cerita pertama selesai.....

R&R ya....

Ada request tokoh sampingan yang ingin ditampilin nggak? ;D

NB: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura gw simpen buat terakhir-terakhir XD


	3. Rock Lee

Waduh2....

Ternyata banyak yg ngasih Preview.... Jadi malu.... ;p

**Buat Yg minta salah satu dari Rookie-12**: Tenang aja.... Mereka semua akan dibuat ceritanya kok.... Yang gw maksud request itu kalo ada yg diluar ke-12 karakter tsb...:-*

Ok, Next:

Disclaimer: Tau sendiri kan tokoh2nya punya sapa.... :D

**Rock Lee**

........

........

"Gai, murung saja kau ini?" Tegur Kakashi kepada rival-nya itu.

"Mikirin nasib si Rock Lee ya?" Tanya Asuma melanjutkan.

"Ya... Dia.. terlalu.... ..... Polos untuk ini.... Apakah tidak bisa ditunda?"

"Tidak bisa! Justru kadang-kadang, kepolosan tersebut itu menjadi sesuatu yang berakibat fatal!" Kurenai mengingatkan Gai, "Jadi pendidikan seksual itu merupakan pendidikan yang wajib deberikan sebelum generasi penerus kita salah jalan."

"Tapi.... Harus kupercayakan kepada siapa murid kesayanganku itu?"

"Tenang... Kalau aku yang mengurus....."

'BUAKKK... DESH!!!!' Belum selesai Kakashi bicara, kepalan tangan Kurenai dan Asuma sudah mampir di mukanya.

"Gila lo ya!!!!! Dikira kita nggak inget soal Neji kemaren?"

"Tau tuh!!! Abis lo ajarin, tau-tau ada surat dari anbu patroli kalau dia ketauan malsuin umur buat beli video dewasa!!!!!"

......... 'siinngggggg'............

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa mungkin alu minta langsung ke Sandaime aja ya buat ngasih pendidikan ke Lee?"

"JANGAN!!!!!!!" Giliran Asuma yang langsung heboh.

"Kenapa?" Kurenai dan Gai bertanya secara bersamaan, "Bukannya dia terkenal sebagai orang paling bijaksana di Konoha?"

"Biasanya sih iya... Tapi...."

"Tapi?"

"Untuk masalah pendidikan seksual... Hhh....." Asuma mengeluh, mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ya?" Tiga pasang mata melihat ke arah Asuma.

"Hasil pendidikan dari dia itu...."

"Ya?" Ketiga pasang mata tadi semakin penasaran.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade." Asuma memasang muka serius.

"Hiii......" Gai dan Kurenai langsung ketakutan. Memang, ketiga sannin kita itu memiliki orientasi seksual yang aneh. Pedofil, Mesum, dan Nenek-nenek bebaju seronok.

"Jiraiya nggak buruk kok ngajarin pendidikan seks....." Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah dan langsung membalikkan badan begitu menyadari ada tiga pasang mata yang memandang secara sinis ke arah dia. Tatapan mata tersebut seakan berkata: _'Hasil pendidikannya Jiraiya ya kayak lo gitu, mananya yang beres?'_

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengajari muridku yang _innocent_ itu!!!!" Gai langsung bangkit begitu menyadari kalau hanya dialah yang dapat "menyelamatkan" murid kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu."

Ketiga Jounin lainnya pun meninggalkan tempat pertemuan, tapi memandang secara misterius kearah Gai.

Kakashi dan Asuma kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke Kurenai.

.....................

.....................

"Guruuu!!!!!!!! Ayo kita mulai latihan masa muda hari ini!!!!!" Sebuah sosok dengan kaos jumper hijau dan rambut nge-'bob' berteriak kearah sesosok yang sepertinya weris besar dari dirinya.

"Ah, Lee... Ng... Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun ya..." Kata Gai

Makhluk lebih kecil yang dipanggil Lee itu pun tersenyum.

"Ahh... Ka-karena itu..... Hari ini kita tak latihan seperti biasa..."

"Wuohhh!!!!!! Pasti latihan Khusus kan? AYO!!!!!!" Kata Lee dengan sangat 'Hyper'.

"Ah... Bukan... Tapi.... Ini sudah jadi tradisi di konoha... ngg.... ta tapi.... Sebaiknya kamu guru ikat dulu ya...."

"Wuohhh!!!!! Latihan membebaskan diri dari ikatan musuh ya? Aku akan lepas dalam waktu sepuluh menit!!!"

.................

Dua puluh menit kemudian.....

..........................

"Gu, guru.... Apa ikatan ini tidak terlalu keras untuk tahap latihan?" Lee mulai khawatir karena tak dapat melepaskan ikatan dari gurunya itu.

"Yah, meman tujuannya bukan untuk latihan sih... Maaf..." Gai mulai tampak menyesal.

"Gu.. guru ngomong apa sih?"

"Aku harus memberimu pengetahuan supaya masa mudamu tidak berantakan. Karena itu.... Maafkan aku...." Background di belakang Gai berubah menjadi pantai dengan matahari terbenam.

"Guru..... Demi aku, guru rela melawan hati guru...." Background di belakang Lee juga ikut berubah.

"Lee...."

"Guru...."

"Lee....."

"Guru....."

...................

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dramatisasi tadi pun selesai. (-_-)

.................

"Ah... Ja, jadi..." Gai menjadi kikuk saat akan memulai 'pelajaran'-nya.

"Lee... Kau kalau dewasa nanti.... Apakah kau berharap untuk memiliki anak?"

"Yah!!! Tentu saja... Aku akan melahirkan anak yang sehat dan penuh semangat masa muda!!!!"

Gai terdiam mendengar jawaban muridnya.

"Lee...."

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu kalau lelaki tak bisa melahirkan kan?"

-hening-

"Iya ya?"

-hening lagi.....-

"Kau memang pernah lihat laki-laki hamil?"

"Ohh..... Harus hamil dulu ya?"

"ngg....." Untuk pertama kalinya dan saat ini adalah saat satu-satunya saat Gai menganggap murid kesayangannya adalah seorang idiot.

"Tapi aku akan berjuang!!!! Dengan kerja keras, aku pasti bisa hamil!!!!!!"

---------- Hening yang jauh lebih lama--------------

"Lee..."

"Ya guru?"

"Hanya wanita yang bisa hamil."

"KENAPA?!?!?!? Apa guru menyuruhku untuk menyerah begitu saja? Guru yang bilang kalau kerja keras dapat mengalahkan kejeniusan kan?!?!?!? Kalau aku berusaha dengan sangat keras, aku pasti bisa HAMIL!!!!!"

"Bukan begitu... Tapi memang hanya wanita yang bisa... Tetapi untuk hamil, mereka butuh laki-laki"

"Kenapa mesti begitu guru?"

"Sebab, laki-laki dan wanita... Punya..... Ke-spesial-annya sendiri...." Gai menjadi bingung mencari kata-kata.

"Spesial bagaimana?"

"Ngg....." Gai sekarang benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata."

"Sebab hanya wanita yang memiliki Ovum dan Vagina! Dan hanya laki-laki yang memiliki Testosteron dan Penis!"

"!!!!!" Kedua makhluk hijau itu memandang ke arah datangnya suara. Dan tampaklah seorang wanita bermata merah dengan muka yang tampaknya sangat kesal.

"Kure...nai...." Sehebat-hebatnya Maito Gai, ke-grogi-annya telah merenggut kekuatannya, sehingga genjutsu sederhana milik Kurenai-pun membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Gu, guru!!!! A, apa yang anda lakukan Kurenai Sensei?"

"Memberimu pendidikan seksual wajib untuk ninja muda berumur tiga belas tahun!!!" Jawab Kurenai, tenang tetapi tegas.

"Jadi... Kau mengerti perbedaan antara 'PRIA' dan 'WANITA'?" Kurenai bertanya dengan nada suara yang menyeramkan ala nenek sihir kepada Lee.

"Ngg.... Wanita bisa jadi cantik?" Tanya Lee gugup.

"BUKANNNN!!!!!!!" Meledaklah kesabaran Kurenai, "Laki-laki dan Wanita memiliki organ perkembang biakan yang berbeda!!!! Dan untuk membuat anak, kedua alat itu harus disatukan!!!! MENGERTI????"

"A... alat mana yang berbeda?" Tanya Lee ketakutan.

'Gritttt!!!!!'

"ARGGHHHHHH" Teriak Lee kesakitan, saat Kurenai menginjak 'sesuatu' diantara selangkangan Lee.

"Sakit kan?"

"Te... tentu saja... siapapun kalau diinjak di bagian itu pasti akan kesakitan...." Protes Lee.

"Tidak... Wanita tidak akan sakit, karena wanita tidak punya alat yang menimbulkan kesakitan kalau diinjak itu.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Lee polos.

'Tesss.....' Urat emosi milik Kurenai pun putus.

"Lee....."

"Y,ya?" Lee merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar.

"Kau pernah melihat wanita telanjang?"

"Ti, Tidak."

"Jujur saja... Aku tak akan marah...."

"Sungguh!!! Tidak pernah!!!"

"Tapi pasti pernah..... Onani kan?"

"Apa itu?"

"............(terpaksa author sensor)" Kurenai pun menjelaskan apa itu onani, "Pernah kan?"

"Tidak....."

'Tesss.... Tusss.... Tesss.....' Urat kesabaran kurenai putus lagi.

"BODOH!!!!!! Muridmu ini kau ajari apa saja sih??????" Teriaknya sambil menginjak-injak Gai yang masih pingsan.

"Baiklah Lee..... Kita terpaksa memulai ini semua dari awal......"

..................

..................

"Jadi... Penis itu akan mengeluarkan cairan yang menjadi cikal bakal organisme baru."

"Ba... bagaimana cara cairan itu masuk ke.. ov.. apalah itu yang ada di wanita?"

"Tentu saja Penisnya dimasukkan ke....."

"_GLEK!!!!"_

_...................._

"Dan dengan rangsangan yang cukup, maka keluarlah........."

................

"Saat Ovum dibuahi......."

................

...............

Setelah beberapa jam.

..............

..............

"Jadi dari situlah anak bayi keluar....."

Muka Lee sudah membiru ketakutan dan bercucuran air mata.

..................

..................

"Hai Lee....."

Lee menengok dan melihat Tenten serta Neji berjalan kearahnya.

"Heihei.... Katanya di ulang tahun ke tiga belas ada hadiah spesial dari para sensei ya? Si Neji nggak mau cerita-cerita tuh...."

"_Tidak.... Jangan ingatkan aku lagi...... eh... Tenten, dia.... dia..... WANITA!!!!!"_

"TIDAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Lee langsung berlari dengan kencang ke rumahnya, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih dia? Apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Huh...." Kata Tenten kepada Neji dengan tampang cemberut.

"Ternyata dia polos ya... khukuku....." Neji tertawa kecil.....

"Ih.... Mainannya rahasia-rahasiaan sih? Nggak suka!!!!!" Tenten pun pergi dengan ngambek.

Neji melihat tenten pergi.... Lalu senyuman licik terbentuk di mulutnya, matanya pun seakan mengeluarkan sinar misterius.

"Sebentar lagi Tenten...... Giliranmu sebentar lagi...... Khukhukhu......."

.........Fin........

Hya......

Selesai juga cerita ke-2 ini ^ ^

Setelah ini giliran Tenten.... Kira-kira siapa ya Jounin yang akan mendidiknya?

Setelah itu mungkin cerita dari tim 10 atau tim 8.....

Apa ini terlalu vulgar? Atau malah kurang? XD

Mohon kritik dan saran diberikan lewat review. =d (Sebab memang itulah gunanya review).


	4. Tenten

Pertama2….

Mohon maaf atas hiatus yang kelamaan… :p

Akhirnya fict "Thirtheen Birthdays" saya putuskan untuk menjadi fict yang akan saya lanjutkan, Fict2 lain yang bersambung akan saya tinjau ulang keberadaannya…

Disclaimer: Lihat chapter2 sebelomnya aja y… :D

Notes remainder: Anggota Team Gai berulang tahun ke 13 sebelum _Chuunin Exam Arc. _Jadi Trio Sannin masih belum diketahui keberadaannya.

* * *

**Tenten**

Menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga belas, Tenten tampak khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedua teman sekelompoknya terlihat aneh di hari-hari tepat setelah ulang tahun mereka yang ke tiga belas. Mereka berdua mengaku sama-sama mendapat pengalaman yang 'spesial', tetapi reaksi mereka jauh berbeda satu sama lain.

Neji Hyuuga, Jenius dari keluarga Hyuuga yang biasanya cool itu mendadak jadi sering berpikir… Yah, dia memang sering berpikir sih, tapiselama beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun yang 'spesial' itu dia menjadi aneh saat melakukan rutinitas 'berpikir'-nya. Kadang-kadang dia mengaktifkan byakugan-nya tanpa alasan yang jelas, setelah itu mukanya terkadang berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan, dan tak jarang ia merapikan bagian depan celananya, entah apakah itu juga yang menyebabkan ia langsung berlari pulang setelah latihan atau misi.

Rock Lee, sebaliknya justru menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakit _General Anxiety Disorder. _Dia langsung gemetaran dan berkeringat deras setiap bertemu wanita. Seakan-akan dia melihat semua wanita dalam keadaan… 'telanjang'?

Gai Sensei sendiri terlihat sangat khawatir dengan perkembangan ini. Memang belakangan mereka bertiga sudah membaik sih. Tetapi mendekati ulang tahun Tenten yang ke tiga belas ini, Gai yang biasanya ceria itu terlihat khawatir akan… 'sesuatu'.

…

…

"Jadi… Selanjutnya si cepol dua itu ya?" Kurenai berbisik kepada rekan-rekan sesama Jounin-nya.

"Hmm… Sepertinya akan agak susah, dia itu agak tempramental sih." Sahut Asuma.

"Kalau begitu aku… ah lupakan…" Kakashi terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan _death glare_ dari jounin-jounin lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Kita membutuhkan Kunoichi… Karena Tenten itu agak _sensi _sama laki-laki." Ujar Gai yang saat ini tumben-tumbennya bicara serius.

"Yang kuat, Karena si cepol itu bisa saja mengamuk setiap saat." Ujar Kurenai.

"Kemampuan Genjutsu atau medis mungkin juga berguna untuk menenangkan dia…" Lanjut Asuma.

"Sepertinya kau harus bertugas dua kali berturut-turut nih…" Kakashi menepuk bahu Kurenai.

"Apa boleh bu……" Kurenai tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

'Brugh.' Dia terjatuh.

"KURE!!!" Ketiga rekannya kaget melihat kejadian itu. Kekagetan mereka bertambah ketika melihat sebuah tusuk dango yang menusuk kurenai tepat di titik tubuh yang menyebabkan kelumpuhan.

"Hehehe… Sepertinya menarik nih… Kunoichi yang kuat, tahu tentang seks, dan expert di genjutsu dan medis.. Gue banget tuh…" Kata sebuah suara nakal dari pohon terdekat. "Biarkan aku yang mengurus cewek galak ini… hihihi….." Lanjutnya.

Muka Maito Gai dan dan Asuma Sarutobi seketika berubah menjadi horror ketika melihat si penyerang dan mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"ANKO -sama?!"

….

….

….

"…. Makanya ceritain dong…." Tenten memohon kepada kedua teman sekelompoknya.

"Ngg.. I-itu…. Anu…" Lee tergagap-gagap mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Kata Neji dingin. Lalu dia mengaktifkan byakugan-nya, sembari melanjutkan "Lagipula kau sudah… dewasa." Katanya dengan muka memerah.

'Siiingg'

"_Ada penyusup!!! Tiga orang!!! Dan mereka sangat kuat!!!_" Batin Tenten saat ia merasakan kehadiran chakra. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat ia melihat kedua temannya tidak memasang kuda-kuda sama sekali.

"Berjuanglah Tenten!!!" Teriak Lee sambil berlinang air mata dengan tatapan 'semoga-kau selamat-melalui-ujian-hidup-yang-akan-kau-hadapi-ini'.

"_Gawat!!! Satu orang diantara mereka mulai menyerang…. Targetnya… Aku?" _Tenten mulai panik dengan keabnormalan yang dia hadapi.

'Ssshhhh!!!' tiba-tiba dua ekor ular putih besar melilit Tenten sehinggia dia tak bisa menggerakan tangannya.

"Ju… jurus ini… Anko sensei?" Tenten tak percaya saat ia melihat penyerangnya menghampiri.

"Maaf ya sayang… Tapi kita akan bersenang-senang di tempat lain." Kata anko dengan logat nakalnya.

"A.. apa yang akan anda lakukan pada sa… ya..?" Tenten semakin panik saat Anko mendekatkan mukanya, tepatnya bibirnya ke bibir milik Tenten.

"Paralyze kiss no jutsu." 'chuu..' dan Tenten pun hilang kesadaran seketika.

"Dan tuan Hyuuga, anda bisa me-non aktifkan byakugan anda sekarang."

"Tapi badan anda bagus kok… eh, ma-maksud saya…" Dan Neji sudah pingsan dengan tusuk dango tertancap di lehernya sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

….

….

….

"Ugh… ini dimana?"

"Kau sudah sadar Ten? Kalau gitu, kita mulai saja pelajarannya…"

"Anko sensei… Ini di mana?" Tenten merasa ketakutan saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang duduk dan terikat ke sebuah kursi dari besi.

"Itu tidak penting, yang pasti tak ada yang bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun kau berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di sini… khukhukhu…"

"A.. apa yang anda lakukan pada saya?" Tanya Tenten takut.

"Pendidikan Seksual… khukhukhu…."

"eh?"

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah mengerti." Kata Tenten dengan tampang Innocent.

"He? Sejak kapan?" Anko terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Waktu kecil kan aku ingin jadi seperti nona Tsunade. Jadi aku baca-baca buku medis, dan salah satunya ada bagian reproduksi."

"hh… Jadi sudah sejauh mana kau mengerti?"

"Ya bagian pembuatan anak, Sperma masuk ke Ovum."

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana, pikiran nakal anko mulai mengambil alih.

"Tenten sayang…" Katnya sambil memamerkan senyum nakalnya yang ia dapatkan sebagai hasil dari latihan intensif bersama Orochimaru.

"I… Iya?" Keringat dingin kembali mengucur membasahi tubuh Tenten.

"Mengetahui teori memasukkan Sperma ke Ovum itu belum cukup untuk memastikan keberhasilan pembuahan…"

"Eh?"

"Sperma tidak keluar dengan sendirinya… Dan tanpa cairan yang memperlancar jalannya, sangat kecil kemungkinan sperma itu mencapai Ovum."

"Ja… jadi bagaimana… ups.." Tenten sadar bahwa dirinya telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya getika melihat 'evil aura' milik Anko.

"Jadi Tenten sayang… Para pelaku hubungan seksual itu membutuhkan yang namanya… Rangsangan.

"A.. Anko sama… apa yang anda… Akhh!!!" Kata-katanya terputus saat Anko meraba-raba bagian sekitar selangkangannya.

"Untuk merangsang wanita, kita harus menyentuh _G-Spot_ nya… Intensitas dan Frekuensi sentuhan tergantung lokasi _G-spot_ itu sendiri. Daerah ini adalah daerah yang paling mudah." Lanjut Anko.

"ngg… Selanjutnya…" Anko memindahkan tangannya ke atas dan menyentuh buah dada tenten. "Ini _G-spot_ yang paling disukai laki-laki…"

"Annggg!!!!!" Tenten meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'siksaan' tersebut, namun semakin dia meronta, semakin tinggi 'perasaan enak' yang dia dapatkan.

"Lalu kalau sudah 'panas'... Bagian-bagian yang umumnya membuat geli akan menjadi _G-spot _juga. "Misalnya di sini..."

"Aannggg!!!"

"Lalu bagian di belakang ini…."

"Ahhh!!!...."

"Di sini juga…."

"Angggg!!!!!"

"lalu…. "

"Ohhh!!!!"

….

15 menit kemudian…

….

"Hh.. hh… hhh…." Tenten tampak keabisan tenaga.

"Ada beberapa tanda-tanda wanita sudah terangsang… Yang paling gampang itu ya peningkatan keringat dan air liur. Seperti kamu itu…"

"Hhhh…." Tenten sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bicara.

"Tapi yang penting itu adalah cairan yang keluar dari bagina privat-mu itu.."

"Hhnn?" _"Eh, Celana gw basah?" _Tenten baru menyadari bahwa cekarang bagian selangkangannya lebih basah daripada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Nah, Cairan itulah yang akan memperlancar perjalanan sperma menuju Ovum…" Terang Anko dengan senyum nakalnya.

"_Nghh.. Kalo ada Temen gw yg ngeliat gw kayak gini, bisa ilang muka gw…." _Pikir Tenten

Tepat pada saat itulah Anko membalikkan pintu putar rahasia di sisi ruangan tempat mereka berada. Dan di pintu itu terikatlah seseorang yang saat ini justru sangat dihindari oleh Tenten.

"Ne… Neji?!?!? Daritadi kau di situ? Kenapa kamu terikat? Tu.. Tungu, Byakuganmu Aktif, Jadi dari tadi kau melihat…. Kyaaaa!!!!!!" _"Hancurlah hidup Gw, Neji ngeliat gw di-'main-main-in' sama sesama cewek!!!!!" _

"Yah… untuk membuat laki-laki terangsang itu gampang…. Normalnya laki-laki akan mulai terangsang cukup hanya dengan melihat."

"_Eh, Neji kun… Terangsang?!" _Tenten seakan tidak percaya kata-kata Anko barusan.

"Hmmmph… Hmmmph…." Neji yang mulutnya disumpal oleh kain itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Untuk gampangnya, coba saja lihat bagian depan celananya, tanpa persiapan atau justifikasi lokasi alat vital, maka tanda-tanda terangsang akan terlihat jelas, apalagi kalau si laki-laki menggunakan celana dengan bahan kain tipis seperti dia…"

"Hmmpphhhh!!!!!!"

"Iya, ya… Bagian depan celananya menonjol…"

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mempraktekkan teknik-teknik merangsang ke tuan Hyuuga di sini, Tenten sayang…." Kata Anko nakal sembari melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat Tenten.

"Eh, a-aku… Meng… anu… ke… Neji?" Tenten tidak percaya akan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Hmmmmpppphhhhh!!!!!"

"Jadi…." Lanjut anko dengan evil glare. "Biar kuberi tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh tuan Hyuuga dan Byakugannya ini kepadamu selama ini."

'bisik-bisik….'

"APA!!!!! Neji menggunakan Byakugan untuk melihat tubuhku dibalik baju yang kupakai?!?!? Dan dia sekarang terangsang gara-gara melihat aku dimainin oleh anda tadi?!?!" Teriak Tenten tak percaya.

"Kalau tak percaya, lihat saja reaksu tuan Hyuuga itu… Sebagai shinobi kau tahu arti reaksi dari seseorang yang tertangkap basah kan?"

"Hmmmppphhh!!!! Hmmpppphhhh!!!!" Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Anko sensei…" Tenten berkata dengan suara rendah. Evil aura muncul di sekitar dirinya.

"….." Neji tiba-tiba terdiam karena merasakan bahaya yang sangat besar.

"Ya?" Anko mulai tersenyum. Rencananya memprovokasi Tenten sukses besar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat laki-laki ini terangsang dan terlihat memalukan?"

"Baiklah… "

"HHHMMMMPPPHHHHH!!!!!" Airmata dan keringat milik Neji Hyuuga kini mengalir dengan deras.

"Pertama-tama… Karena dia memiliki Byakugan, maka melihat wanita telanjang itu sudah biasa baginya, karena itu harus digunakan sentuhan. Coba kau jilat telinganya… Usahakan agar nafasmu mendarat di bagian pipinya."

"Baiklah…" Tenten-pun melakukan yang dianjurkan oleh Anko, bahkan secara insting dia mulai mengemut daun telinga milik Neji.

"Hsssppp….." Neji menahan nafasnya.

"Lalu coba sentuh bagian tubuhnya yang biasanya tertutup oleh pakaian."

Tenten menyingkap baju panjang milik Neji, dan mulai mengelus-elus bagian perut dan punggung neji… _Skin to skin… _

"Hssppp… smmppppphhhh…." Nafas Neji menjadi mulai terengah-engah.

"Lalu ambil tangannya, dan sentuhkan pada bagian tubuhmu yang biasanya tertutup oleh pakaian… khukhukhu…." Anko memberi nasihat sembari menikmati adegan yang terjadi di depannya.

Tenten lalu menarik tangan Neji yang masih lemah akibat obat bius milik Anko, dan memasukannya ke balik bajunya, dan dielus-eluskan ke bagian perut dan pelan-pelan dinaikkan ke atas.

"Hsssppppp!!!! Hsssssshhhhh!!!!!" Nafas Neji menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Oh iya Tenten…. Laki-laki itu kalau terlalu lama dirangsang, bisa kehilangan gairahnya…. Jadi saat lagi 'tinggi-tinggi-nya' seperti sekarang ini, lakukanlah serangan penyelesaian… Lihat bagian yang menonjol di celananya itu? Sekarang remas sekuat-kuatnya dan berkali-kali!!!!!"

Aura setan muncul di diri Tenten, "Baik Anko Sensei."

"Hmmmppphhhh!!!! Hmphhhhh!!!!" Neji kembali menggleng-geleng panik.

Tenten pun meremas tonjolan itu dari sekelilingnya….

Dan…

'CROTTTT!!!!'

"Dan Tenten, begitulah cara mengeluarkan sperma yang baik."

…..

…..

…..

**Di rumah Tenten, malamnya.**

"ahh…. Bajuku jadi benar-benar berantakan deh…" Saat dia melihat baju yang baru dilepasnya menjelang mandi malam itu.

Dilihatnya Cermin yang memantulkan tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai kain-pun itu.

"Jadi tadi yang diajarkan oleh Anko sensei itu…." Tenten menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan 'meremas-remas' pada jarinya.

"Namanya G-Spot ya?"

Disentuhnya bagian yang 'ditunjukan' oleh Anko tadi.

Dan….

"Ahhhhhnnnn!!!!!!"

* * *

Gyaa…..

Gw baca ulang, Parah juga ya cerita yg ini… XD

Abis katanya pada minta yg lebih eksplisit…. XD

Oke deh, R&R y….

Next:

Antara Team 8 ato Team 10….

Tergantung mood author… (Digetok)


End file.
